<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>E agora? by celestespin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24242440">E agora?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestespin/pseuds/celestespin'>celestespin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SANDERSON Brandon - Works, Skyward - Brandon Sanderson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Missing Scene, Não sei fazer tag, Starsight spoilers, continuação do capítulo 8, eu TINHA que escrever isso, jorgen bobo apaixonado, sério não lê isso se vc ainda não leu starsight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:20:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24242440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestespin/pseuds/celestespin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing Scene </p>
<p>Onde Jorgen tem que lidar com as consequências do capítulo 8 (STARSIGHT SPOILERS)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Spensa Nightshade | Spin/Jorgen Weight | Jerkface</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>E agora?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Eu não consegui tirar isso da cabeça desde o momento que li e talvez eu faça um reencontro pra eles, e talvez eu esteja pensando em fazer uma série de missing scenes. Boa leitura!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jorgen estava encrencado.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No momento em que ele viu M-Bot desaparecer na atmosfera de Detritus, sentiu um bolo se formar no seu estômago. Uma mistura de medo e incerteza rodando por sua cabeça. Caramba, e se Spensa fosse descoberta? E se ela fosse feita de prisioneira? E se não tivesse um planeta para ela voltar caso obtivesse sucesso?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Talvez estivesse exagerando, mas Jorgen não estava acostumado a agir por impulso ou a ir contra as regras, e tinha certeza que havia infringido milhares delas ao mandar Spensa naquela missão. Cobb ficaria furioso mas se foi uma decisão idiota ou não, não importava mais. Spensa havia ido para o desconhecido, sem previsão de volta.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Apesar de todo o receio com o andamento da missão, Jongen não a impediria, se seus poderes a diziam que ela precisava ir a Starsight então ele concordaria, porque ele acreditava nela.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Não havia dito isso a Spensa, mas ele também sentiu, todas as células do seu corpo o estimulando a aprovar aquele plano louco que tinha tudo pra dar errado, um instinto primitivo e intenso sussurrando no seu ouvido que era o certo a se fazer. Sabia que isso estava relacionado aos olhos que andava vendo e a música suave que acreditava ouvir nas cavernas profundas, mas não queria pensar nisso, não agora que tinha coisas mais importantes para se preocupar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Virou-se ao escutar alguém chamar por seu nome, encontrando o olhar confuso de Kimmalyn, questionando silenciosamente o que havia acabado de acontecer. Tudo o que queria era entrar em sua nave e imaginar que nada daquilo estava acontecendo, rapidamente dispensando essa possibilidade ao lembrar da alienígena que estava sendo cuidada pelos médicos da FDD a alguns metros de distância. Precisava retornar a plataforma Prime e avisar Cobb antes que ele descobrisse por outros meios.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Precisamos falar com Cobb — disse quando Kimmalyn se aproximou, sabendo que ela havia notado a tensão em seu tom de voz. Ela assentiu rapidamente antes de voltar para sua própria nave, espiando rapidamente os médicos em volta da alienígena antes de entrar em seu cockpit. Jorgen fez o mesmo, e respirou fundo antes de ligar seu anel de aclive e voar em direção à plataforma.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>%%</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quando entrou na sala de comando, Cobb e seus amigos da esquadrilha celeste já estavam a sua espera, com a exceção somente dos 3 pilotos que haviam entrado recentemente para preencher o espaço que os cadetes deixaram, e é claro, de Spensa. Cobb parecia tenso, sabia que ele lhe entenderia apesar da revolta em não ter sido consultado antes de uma decisão importante, mas isso não impedia Jongen de temer por sua reação.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fechou a porta atrás de si e respirou fundo olhando para cada um na sala. Nedd e Arturo o olhavam em completa confusão, não entendendo o nervosismo do amigo. FM tinha um semblante esquisito, provavelmente tentando parecer menos preocupada do que realmente estava e Kimmalyn o olhava ansiosa por explicações, sendo ela a que havia visto tudo acontecer. Todos haviam notado a ausência de Spensa e tinham ciência de que ela não se juntaria a eles para essa reunião. Jorgen estava hesitante, temia que os amigos questionassem sua decisão e ainda não estava pronto para falar que só tinha aprovado a missão de Spensa porque ele <em> sentiu </em>que devia. Não era isso que esperavam dele, que sempre foi o elo racional de sua ligação com Spensa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>– Eu mandei Spensa numa missão – finalmente disse e antes que o questionassem, continuou – Ela disse que a alienígena implantou coordenadas no cérebro dela, ela estava indo fazer um teste para entrar na força espacial da Superiority e pensava que eles poderiam ter respostas sobre os poderes citônicos, mas acabou caindo na terra porque conseguiu de alguma forma se comunicar com Spensa – Fez uma pausa antes de continuar – Spin disse que queria aproveitar essa oportunidade para se infiltrar na Superiority e roubar um hyperdrive, ela usou os hologramas de M-bot para disfarçar sua nave e sua aparência. M-bot também recolheu dados da nave da alienígena e descobriu que ela vem de um planeta distante que não faz parte da Superiority, então Spensa vai ser capaz de interpretá-la enquanto procura por informações – Explicou num tom calmo que não condizia com o nervosismo que estava sentindo, observando um silêncio devastador tomar conta da sala.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>– Ela precisava ir imediatamente? Por que não me procurou antes? – Cobb disse depois de alguns segundos, sua voz indicando que estava mais temeroso do que com raiva, o que Jorgen não sabia se era um bom sinal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>– Senhor, as coordenadas estavam de alguma forma desaparecendo de sua memória, e ela não conseguiria fazer o hiper-salto quando elas sumissem. Ela pediu minha aprovação, disse que seus instintos estavam gritando para que ela fosse, então eu concordei – Concluiu lentamente, esperando uma reação de Cobb.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ele lançou um olhar intenso que Jorgen não conseguiu entender o que significava.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>– E vocês estabeleceram o tempo de missão? Sabe quando ela vai voltar? – Cobb perguntou mesmo que já soubesse a resposta, estava claro que eles haviam decidido tudo muito rápido, não tendo tempo para os pequenos detalhes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>– Não senhor, não sei. Mas confio nela – Jorgen disse um pouco mais confiante, sabia que Cobb confiava em si e nas suas decisões, então entenderia o que estava tentando dizer. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Antes que Cobb pudesse responder, seu assistente apareceu segurando uma prancheta e dizendo que a chefe da enfermaria desejava falar com ele, provavelmente algo relacionado à alienígena, Jorgen supôs. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quando Cobb pediu licença e se retirou, um silêncio incomum se instaurou entre os pilotos da esquadrilha celeste. Jorgen já estava pensando em como eles poderiam estar decepcionados consigo quando FM quebrou o momento.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>– Então, isso não explica o beijo que ela te deu – FM disse com um sorriso irritante no rosto, sabendo que conseguiu deixar o líder de voo envergonhado.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jorgen corou imediatamente. Estava tentando fingir que o beijo não tinha acontecido, mas era impossível. Uma tensão cercava ele e Spensa há meses e <em> não era justo </em> que ela simplesmente o beijasse e fosse embora sem saber quando voltaria. Mas Jorgen não poderia ficar com raiva de um beijo na hora errada, muito pelo contrário, estava feliz <em> até demais </em>porque tinha acontecido. A questão é que ele e Spensa eram muito diferentes, opostos completos e na mesma intensidade que isso os afastava, também os aproximava. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jorgen sentia que poderia ser quem ele quisesse quando estava com ela, ambos se sentiam livres na presença um do outro, e justamente por não saber lidar com isso que estavam fingindo que o emaranhado de sentimentos que guardavam não passava de uma ilusão. Pelo menos até o momento que Spensa resolveu beijá-lo sem pensar nas consequências. <em> Droga, </em>realmente não queria pensar nisso agora mas foi bobo em acreditar que ninguém havia percebido o beijo, e agora teria que lidar com isso.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>– Não vou explicar isso a nenhum de vocês – Arranjou coragem para falar, ouvindo as risadinhas de Flácida e FM enquanto espiava Arturo e Nedd claramente confusos e tentando entender a situação.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>– Como que elas sabem disso e nós não? E como assim não vai explicar? É óbvio que você vai, nós somos seus amigos e merecemos saber! – Nedd disse gesticulando intensamente, mais revoltado do que deveria pra algo que todos já sabiam que aconteceria em algum momento.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>– Não sei como elas sabem! E não tem o que explicar, ela só me beijou, entrou na nave e foi embora! – A voz de Jorgen falhou na última frase denunciando seu nervosismo com toda a situação, o que fez com que o semblante dos amigos mudasse. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>– Jorg relaxa cara, ela é doida por você desde o primeiro dia, todo mundo sabe. Quando ela voltar vocês irão viver um romance intergaláctico super sexy – Foi a vez de Arturo falar, seus amigos gargalhando enquanto Jorgen ficava cada vez mais vermelho. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>– Pelo amor da Santa, eu nunca achei que veria Jorgen envergonhado desse jeito – Flácida disse ainda risonha depois que as risadas cessaram, havia um tom de surpresa em sua voz.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>– Spensa te pegou mesmo, não é? – FM disse divertida se aproximando de Jorgen e passando um braço por seus ombros. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>– Vocês já sabem demais não acham? Eu...hm...tenho que encontrar Rodge, depois conversamos – Descaradamente trocou de assunto, afastando o braço de FM de si e rapidamente saindo da sala. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Apesar de toda a zoação, estava aliviado com a reação deles, não que esperasse algo diferente, é só que tudo parecia estar mudando tão subitamente que temia perder seus amigos no processo. Aquela havia sido a forma deles de demonstrar que estariam ali para ele, e era muito grato por isso. Soltando um suspiro, começou a caminhar pelo corredor em direção à ala de engenharia, mas diminuiu os passos lentamente ao se aproximar de uma grande janela. Observou através dela, admirando a imensidão do espaço e os infinitos pontinhos de luz que o preenchiam, e seu coração apertou ao se lembrar que Spensa estava lá, no meio daquela imensidão. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>De repente, sentiu um sentimento familiar queimando no seu estômago, logo percebendo que milhares de olhos o observavam no vazio, infinitos pontinhos de luz olhando para si. Tentando ignorá-los fechou os olhos e pôs uma mão no peito, fazendo uma prece: <em> Conquiste as estrelas, Spensa. </em></p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>